


Snuggle Bug

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry gets some late night snuggles with a surprise guest in his apartment.





	Snuggle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> IDK honestly...
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry ran into his apartment, ready to relax after a long day of running around. He took his coat and shoes off and shuffled into the darkened living room. A crash sounded through the area and he startled. Someone was in his home.

Barry flicked the lights on to see Leonard Snart sitting on his couch with some hot cocoa. Seriously? It was July and the dude was drinking hot chocolate? “What are you doing here?” Barry asked as he headed to his room to get into pajamas. 

Len stayed on the couch and waited for Barry to return. When he did, the older man went to explain why he’d showed up so randomly. Unfortunately for Len, Barry decided it was a good idea to just flop on top of him.

His brain short-circuited and he lost track of what he was going to say, instead just staring at the young man now draped over his legs. Barry had laid on his stomach and Len could feel his rhythmic breathing. When Barry rolled over to see why Len hadn’t answered, he instantly knew why.

A wide smirk made its way onto his face, “Well you did break into my apartment and sit on my couch…” Barry went off.

Len just shrugged, taking a sip of his cocoa in an attempt to play it off and hoping Barry wouldn’t see how flustered he was. That also hadn’t seemed to work, Barry’s smile got wider and he sat up, then snuggled into Len’s chest.

He almost dropped his mug of cocoa but managed to place it on the side table. His hands instantly went to Barry’s back when they were empty, curling around him gently. Len guessed that Barry wasn’t expecting that with the way the boy tensed.

Barry felt slightly cold hands wrap around him and rest on his back and he tensed. He honestly had snuggled into Len to see how far he could push the man but he wasn’t expecting a reaction like that. When he looked up at Len, apparently he wasn’t either. His eyes were wide as he stared at Barry, unsure of what to do.

Barry was embarrassed now and put his face back into Len’s chest. After a while, they both seemed to relax and get comfortable, Barry not moving from his new spot. He reached for the remote and turned a movie on, then went straight back to cuddling Len.

An hour passed by and they had shifted on the couch so Len was lying down, Barry all but on top of him, legs intertwined, and, not that Barry noticed, hands linked together. 

Len was comfortable. He was honestly surprised by that realization but he wasn’t about to move and ruin the moment. He just took in a deep breath and let it out, squeezing Barry a little in a type of hug.

The boy’s response was cuddling impossibly closer letting out a relaxed sigh as he did so. Barry was a snuggle bug, he wasn’t about to give up a snuggle buddy, even if it was Len, who turned out to be a really good cuddler.

Len was so safe and warm and when Barry started to doze, Len just pulled a blanket over them both and watched as the exhausted speedster drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
